


Currahee at Sunrise

by thepeoplespoetisdead



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blow Job, Currahee, Hand Job, M/M, i'm bad a tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeoplespoetisdead/pseuds/thepeoplespoetisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nix and Dick decide to take a 'stroll' up Currahee at sunrise. Sexy times ensue. (I'm also bad at descriptions, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currahee at Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on HBO TV series, not the really awesome actual war heroes. Don't own any of it yadda yadda yadda...

Dick was awoken by a small shake to his arm and a ‘Psst’   
‘What?’ He mumbled, groggy with sleep and more than a little annoyed at someone interrupting his 6 hours.  
‘Shhh…’ Dick opened his eyes to see the shush accompanied by one finger being placed ever so delicately against the lips of his best friend, Lewis Nixon.  
‘Nix? What time is it?’ Winters rubbed his eyes as they slowly began to take in the sight of Nix, his hair ruffled from hours of sleep which did things it really shouldn’t to Winters.  
‘4:30. Now come on, or we’re going to miss it.’  
‘Miss what? Hitler better be invading the East Coast or something…’  
‘Nah, something much more important than that. Now come on.’  
Dick begrudgingly sat up and looked at his friend through his long eyelashes. I’d do anything for him, Dick thought, as he pulled on his boots and shuffled round his cot in as much silence as he could muster.  
‘Where are we going? Why is it just us?’  
‘You are not permitted to know that at this point, Winters.’  
‘Oh, surnames now? This must be official, Nixon.’ Dick teased, standing up.  
They left the tent and walked outside. In the dark and stillness of the morning, it seemed as if the whole world was dead. Dew was starting to collect on things, giving them a shiny, effervescent look. At this point in the morning, even Toccoa has a certain mystique about it, Dick thought. Their boots made small echoes on the concrete which were the only breaks to the blanket of silence around them. Nixon turned around to Dick- he was walking slightly ahead, and waited for him to catch up. Ahead of them, Dick noticed, Currahee stretched into the sky like Mt. Vesuvius in Pompeii. A bad omen of things to come. It darkness was blacker than the rest of the camp- due to it’s distance or sheer size, Dick didn’t know, but it seemed so much darker than the rest of his world. He admired it- looked up to it, literally and figuratively.  
They walked together, at the same pace, and came to the base of Currahee. Without saying a word, Dick looked at Nix and gave him a look of a question, with his signature smirk, and turned to the gravel path. They walked up in silence, just enjoying each others company.  
‘D’you know, Dick, you’re the first person I think I’m happy to be quiet with.’ Nix said, never taking his eyes of the dark woodland and gravel that stretched out to infinity in front of them.  
‘So don’t ruin it.’ Dick said. It was only Nix, really, that got to see this side of Dick- the funny and sarcastic guy who made him cry with laughter.  
They smiled at each other and continued up.  
When they eventually reached the top, Nix took Dick’s hand. They’d kissed before- oh god, they’d kissed, but this public display of affection, so close to Toccoa and out in the open, made Dick’s heart miss a beat. Nevertheless, he entwined his slightly sweaty fingers with Nix’s. Their whole relationship made his heart miss a beat. Throughout growing up, he’d never understood why all his friends loved those silver screen ladies, whose manically curled hair and exaggerated make-up made him cringe. Then, bam! Enter Lewis Nixon, stage left, who literally took his breath away. And he was gone- so far gone. And imagine his surprise when Lew felt the same! Dick still has doubts- it’s all an elaborate prank- albeit a horrible one, or he doesn’t like him- he’s just company or… Whatever he tells himself, he just thinks of Lew’s chocolate eyes staring through his after they’ve kissed, his cheeks rosy and lips swollen, and then all doubts are dispersed.  
Nix tugs gently at Dick’s hand, guiding him through the relative darkness. Although it was slowly becoming a dusky blue, the sky still refused to give any light to the pair, who tripped and swore their way through the woodland which hadn’t been claimed.  
‘Mind that rock… be careful… careful, Dick!’ Nixon was only, really, truly caring to one person, and that person was a redhead eskimo behind him, who was possibly tripping up on everything in his path.  
Eventually, they made it to where Nix intended them to go; through the trees, a small clearing that looked out onto what seemed to be the whole world. The sky was a perfect purple now, with streaks of clouds that appeared to be cotton candy spread across the beautiful backdrop. Beneath them, Currahee and it’s infinite trees and bushes provided a barrier from the rest of the world- up there, they were the only ones who existed.  
‘Whaddya think?’ Nix asked, not letting go of Dick’s hand even though they’d stopped.  
Dick was initially silent- he didn’t think he could sum it up into words. ‘It’s beautiful, Nix.’  
‘I found it myself. Looking for a place to bury some Vat 69, thought it was perfect. Thought you’d love it.’  
‘You were right. Do you know, every time an artist dies, God lets them paint the sky?’ Dick turned to face his friend, his lover, and saw Nix was staring right at him, those beautiful eyes focusing on every feature of his face.  
Without saying anything, they both leaned in and gingerly touched lips. Their first kiss was one of passion, energy, of built up sexual tension that needed a release as soon as possible. But now, it was about love, affection and appreciation.  
Nix’s lips were too much and not enough at once- Dick deepened the kiss and gently pushed his tongue through to Nix’s mouth while placing one hand on the back his his head, rustling his fingers through the soft, messy hair while the other wondered to his thigh. Just to feel Nix’s body heat against him made Dick feel as if he was the luckiest guy in the world. He felt Nix deepen the kiss and press his body against his- both hands went to his buttocks to pull him towards him even further.  
Nix pulled apart from the kiss and mumbled ‘Wanna sit down?’ into his lips, their foreheads touching, to which all Dick could manage was a little nod.  
Nix lay down on the wet ground- they cared little about the dew and what would happen after this- all they could think about were each other. Lying there, looking up wantonly, Dick could now see his trousers were tented. How he could have that affect on a man, or person, he still did not know.  
He knelt down next to Nix and took his head in his hand and lifted it to his. Their lips connected whilst he slowly ran his fingers up and down Nix’s body. Nix pulled him towards him and he took the hint, straddling him.  
He leaned down and began undoing the buttons- they wouldn’t take them off, but holy cow he needed to feel more of Nix. Nix meanwhile, had cut straight to the chase and started to undo Dick’s buttons on his trousers. It took him longer than expected, but was so worth it when he pushed his hands into Dick’s boxers and heard him mewl. Nix laughed at that, into Dick’s mouth, but his laugh was cut short when Dick did the same. They began to stroke in time with each other, their hands going fast over the shaft and then slowing down at the tip- an action which made them both shudder. Nix could feel they weren’t going to last long- they’d been kissing for such as long time he was worried he’d come just by doing that.  
Suddenly, Dick broke apart the kiss and removed Nix’s hand from his cock. Worrying he’d done something wrong, Nix went to sit up but was pushed back down by Dick. Nix loved how commanding, dirty and just plain bossy he was sexually. If any of the others knew Dick would never hear the end of it, but he was by far the best lover Nix had ever had- a natural, he knew how to appreciate his partners as well as take it. He worked his way down Nix’s body, the undone buttons showing beautiful skin he couldn’t help but lick and kiss, until he got to his penis, at full erection in the open. A truly beautiful sight, Dick stayed there for a second, trying to take a picture with his mind- a memory he would never forget. Then, he kissed the tip.  
That action alone made Nix shudder and moan out. Then, his tongue circled the top while his mouth slowly encompassed the rest of it, working up and down, slowly speeding up. His hand came up to grasp and massage whatever part he couldn’t fit into his mouth (not that much, Nix considered). His mouth worked the shaft effortlessly until Nix began babbling, moaning, cursing and praising him all at once- occasionally comparing him to a few Gods, none of which he worshipped. Then he was lurching upwards, shouting out as he came. Dick swallowed it all done, except for a small dribble, which he swiped up with an index finger and slowly sucked on it, all the while holding eye contact with Lew.  
‘Jesus Christ, Dick, you’re gonna be the death of me.’ Nix eventually said. Dick came back up, kissing all the way, until his could kiss Lew again. Lew reached down again to grab his cock, which by this time was leaking precum. He pumped and worked the cock, whilst rubbing his thumb over the tip, but it just wasn’t gonna do it. Not enough, Dick thought.  
‘Talk to me.’ He commanded Lew.  
‘Huh?’  
‘Talk to me Lew. Tell me what you’re going to do with me.’  
Suddenly, it clicked in Lew, and he began in a sultry whisper.  
‘I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Dick. I’m gonna bend you over and slowly push inside you and being fucking you with all my strength…’  
That was all it took. Dick came in spurts over the both of them, with his eyes closed in ecstasy and his lips pushed against Nix’s.  
When he’d stopped, he got off Nix and lay next to him, placing his head in the crook of Lew’s neck while Lew wound one arm around his shoulders.  
‘Wow.’ Was all Nix could come out with.  
They looked up at the sky through the clearing, which by now was the colour of roses in summer. It was beautifully streaked with remnants of the purple and hints of amber.  
‘We should do this more often.’ Dick replied.  
‘Yeah, we should. Except we’ll probably be up here with Sobel in a few hours.’  
‘I don’t think I have the energy to clean myself up, let alone run Currahee.’  
‘Whenever I hear that word now, all I think of is you. And me. And this sky.’  
‘It’s beautiful.’ Dick mumbled.  
‘Sunrise on Currahee. Whoever thought Mrs. Nixon’s little boy would be awake at sunrise, having just climbed a mountain?’  
They chuckled. Eventually when the sky had become it’s signature powder blue and the Sun was finally emerging from behind the other mountains in the area, they cleaned themselves up, shared one more passionate kiss and descended the mountain, to return to their cots, their tents, their training, their brothers and their world. But for then, in that moment, it was just them.


End file.
